Express $0.0784$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.0784$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{784}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $784$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{784}{10000}$